<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Turtleduck by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203726">My Little Turtleduck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtleduck(s), tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko uses his time with the turtleducks to refocus and recenter and he notices that a certain someone has the same effect on his sister...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Turtleduck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula slammed open the doors and walked into the throne room only to find the throne itself was vacant. The only people in the room were a few ministers who were laying out the plans for a new residential block. </p><p>“Where is the Fire Lord,” she asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Have you checked his office,” a guard suggested. </p><p>“It’s throne hours,” Azula said. “He should be on the throne.”</p><p>“Unfortunately he does not share his plans with us when he changes them,” the guard said. “I am sorry princess.”</p><p>Azula groaned in frustration and shot a singular fireball at the empty throne. It harmlessly dissipated in the middle of the room. She turned around and stalked out of the room. </p><p>Zuko’s office was empty and so were his private quarters so the next place that Azula checked was in Mai’s office. </p><p>“Zuzu, are you in there,” she asked, knocking on the door. </p><p>“Is he missing,” a gravelly voice asked back.</p><p>Azula pushed open the door and saw that the only person in Mai’s office was Mai herself. </p><p>“He is indeed missing,” Azula said. “I have very important correspondence for him,” she added, waving a letter.</p><p>“Can I take it,” Mai asked. </p><p>Azula surveyed Mai's tall pile of papers and her friend’s worn out expression. </p><p>“You should not have to clean up any more of his messes,” she said. “I just want to know where he could have disappeared to.” </p><p>“Have you checked the gardens?” Mai suggested. </p><p>“Why would he be there,” Azula asked. “It is not an ideal place to do work because it is exposed to the elements, full distractions and people, there’s no desk or chairs…” Azula trailed off in listing the drawbacks of the garden. </p><p>“He’s with the turtleducks isn’t he,” Azula asked. </p><p>Before Mai could even respond Azula brushed out of the room and walked quickly to the gardens. </p><p>As she walked she felt her anger and frustration boil up inside of her. How dare her idiot of a brother make her chase him around all day. He was supposed to be running a country and that meant being easily accessible to his top advisors. </p><p>Next time he should-</p><p>Azula’s train of thought was cut off because she felt a weight slam into her back. She was about to flip whatever it was over her shoulder before she felt soft kisses peppering her neck. </p><p>She melted back into her girlfriend’s embrace and placed her hands over Ty Lee’s on her stomach. </p><p>“Much better,” a voice murmured into her ear. </p><p>Ty Lee stepped around to face Azula, content to see that much of the aggression had slipped off of her. </p><p>“Hey Ty,” Azula said quietly, happy to see the girl despite her annoyance at Zuko. </p><p>“I heard some seriously scary stomping and I knew exactly who it was,” Ty Lee said with a smile. </p><p>Azula took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against Ty Lee’s. </p><p>“It is so unfortunate that my brother is in charge. This is honestly the worst possible punishment for my crimes,” she whispered. </p><p>Ty Lee chuckled and wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” she whispered, kissing Azula gently on the lips. “You live as a princess in a palace which is such a drag,” she said between kisses. “You have more political power than almost anyone else in the entire Fire Nation. What a nightmare.”</p><p>Azula smirked and pulled her against her. </p><p>“And let’s not forget that I am involved with the hottest, most amazing girl in the entire world,” Azula said. </p><p>“Horrible,” Ty Lee nodded. </p><p>After a few more kisses Azula pulled away. She stroked the back of Ty Lee’s head slowly. </p><p>“I love you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“I’ll see you later Ty,” Azula said, continuing on her way. </p><p>Ty Lee grabbed her wrist and held tightly. </p><p>“What?” Azula asked, tilting her head to the side, feigning innocence.</p><p>“Do you really want to see me later?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I love you Ty,” she said. </p><p>Ty Lee beamed. </p><p>“That’s the spirit! As you were,” she giggled, and bounced off.  </p><p>Azula shook her head and strolled the rest of the way to the garden, her mood much improved. </p><p>She found Zuko sitting in the grass tossing small pieces of bread at the turtleducks, just as she had predicted. </p><p>“Zuzu,” she said, drawing his attention to her. </p><p>“You found me,” he said, looking up at her guiltily. </p><p>“I have,” Azula said, unamused. </p><p>“You don’t look that mad though,” Zuko said, looking surprised. </p><p>“I am very mad,” Azula assured him. “I had to chase you down to bring you this,” she said, pressing the letter into his collar as he didn’t hold out his hand. </p><p>Zuko plucked it out and opened it. </p><p>“You don’t seem mad,” he said. “The seal is broken,” he added, looking at her.</p><p>“I made sure it was important before I became a lowly messenger,” Azula sighed. </p><p>“I suppose this needs to be dealt with right away,” Zuko said. He sighed deeply and stood up. </p><p>“Don’t look like you regret doing your job,” Azula advised. </p><p>“I am loath to leave my friends,” he said, waving at the ducks. A few of them quacked at him and flapped their wings. </p><p>“Why do you come here so much anyway?” Azula asked.</p><p>“They’re my emotional support turtleducks,” Zuko said. </p><p>“That sounds ridiculous,” Azula commented. “Why do you need emotional support turtleducks?”</p><p>“When I’m stressed out I visit them and they lift my mood,” he replied.</p><p>“What a dumb concept,” Azula said. </p><p>“Oh yeah? What do you do when you’re mad or anxious?”</p><p>“I internalize my feelings until they go away or make me a stronger person,” Azula said cavalierly. </p><p>“No wonder you broke down,” Zuko muttered. </p><p>“That was a one time thing,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes. “I also haven’t had any issues in three years.”</p><p>Zuko shrugged and changed the topic. </p><p>Much later in the evening, Azula and Ty Lee were cuddling on a couch in their sitting room while Ty Lee played with Azula’s hair and chatted about her day. </p><p>Suddenly the door slammed open and Zuko stood on the threshold pointing. </p><p>Azula jumped up, startled, and Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s shoulders. </p><p>“I figured it out!” Zuko said excitedly. </p><p>“What in Agni’s name have you figured out and why are you about to tell me about it, in my room, in the middle of the night might I add,” Azula said, relaxing backwards as Ty Lee’s hands gripped her shoulders and began to massage them.</p><p>“You have an emotional support Ty Lee!” Zuko said, sounding very proud of himself. </p><p>“What,” Azula asked, “does that even mean.”</p><p>“You said you haven’t had problems in three years, you’ve been with Ty Lee for three years,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Okay…” </p><p>“When you’re stressed or upset, what calms you down? Seeing your girlfriend! I’ll bet that right before you accosted me in the gardens you saw her, didn’t you? Because you weren’t mad at all!”</p><p>“You did see me,” Ty Lee whispered into her ear. “And I did calm you down about something.”</p><p>“Hush Ty,” Azula whispered. “Who’s side are you on?”</p><p>“It’s not an argument,” Zuko said. “Just an observation.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Ty Lee does for you what playing with turtleducks does for me,” he said. </p><p>“You have sex with turtleducks? Somebody better tell Mai,” Azula said dryly. </p><p>Zuko blushed. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Have a good night Zuzu,” Azula said, waving her hand at him. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes and stalked out. </p><p>Once he was gone, Azula flipped onto her back and Ty Lee sat on her hips. </p><p>“He’s right you know,” Ty Lee said, leaning down and kissing her. </p><p>Azula just hummed and placed her hands on Ty Lee’s sides. </p><p>“I’m your emotional support person,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“Thank you for your service,” Azula said nonchalantly. </p><p>Ty Lee giggled and Azula flipped them so that she was on top. </p><p>“I think you might be my emotional support person too,” Ty Lee said as Azula leaned down so that she was on top of her. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula and held her to her chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry, that really sucks for you,” Azula murmerd. </p><p>Ty Lee giggled. </p><p>"You're my little turtleduck," Ty Lee said, stroking Azula's hair. "And I'm yours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>